L O U D E R T H A N T H U N D E R quietsnow
by AlexxFury
Summary: Collection of Fenris/F!Hawke from before the game was out.
1. Chapter 1

**Sorry, Alistair, move aside; my new true Dragon Age love is Fenris. :)  
A bunch of my favorite prompts that I wrote over on BSN**

* * *

Fenris still wondered how he ended up so lucky.  
He didn't understand why someone like Faline would want to be with him. Sure, he was strong, a good warrior, but it wasn't as if he had much else going for him. And yet she told him she loved him, every day in fact, as if afraid he'd forget it. It scared him how close he'd let her get. He was scared that it was all a joke, that she didn't really care about him at all.

They were watching the sky and the clouds. It was a while before lunch time.  
Watching the sky was a habit he'd picked up after joining her party. When he was a slave, he never got to see the sky. But as a free man...it was a reminder that this wasn't a dream, that he wasn't going to wake up one day back in that cage. She began joining him in his watchings after they'd known each other for a year. He was put off at first, but gradually got used to her company. If she wasn't there with him, he'd think something was wrong.

Faline was curled up next him, her silvery gray eyes shut gently, mouth slack. Her arm was slung over him, her leg bent over his own legs. He had forgone watching the twisting, swirling clouds in favor of watching her doze, smiling as her nose twitched in a very feline manner. She opened her round eyes and looked up at him tiredly.

"What's wrong?" she murmured.  
"I was just thinking..." Fenris sighed. "Why are you here?"  
"Uhm...because I always watch the clouds with you." Faline frowned.  
"I mean...why are you with me?"  
"Because I love you, you silly elf." She grinned. He didn't return it.  
"Then...why do you love me?" She sighed at him.  
"I...don't really know. I just do." he raised an eyebrow at her. "It's ineffable!"

"I'm what?"  
"No no no, ineffable means it can't be explained!" she laughed.  
"Oh."  
"But why are you even asking this? Do you doubt my affections?"  
"It's just...something Varric said." Fenris sighed again.  
"What did the dwarf tell you that upset you so, my love?" Faline inquired.  
"He just...asked me why you were with me when he was the manly one."  
"Wait, what?" Faline arched an eyebrow. "How the Black City is he more manly?"

"Chest hair."  
"WHAT?"  
"He said he's more manly then me because he has chest hair." Faline couldn't help herself; she began laughing uncontrollably.  
"Oh...oh, Fen," she coughed out between laughs. "You've gotta be kidding me! CHESTHAIR?" Fenris frowned, and began to feel rather silly. "Fen, I hate chest hair! And I love you for more then your lack thereof." Faline placed a kiss on his cheek.

"I'm so sorry for having a curiosity, my love." he sniffed sarcastically.  
"Curiosity killed the cat, y'know."  
"I thought you were the cat."

She bit her bottom lip, holding back her laughter. "Damn your logic, elfling!"

* * *

She was everthing he was suppose to despise and dislike. While he was broody, anti-social even, she was cheerful, kind and helped everyone. And she was a bloody mage. That alone made him recoil with horror when he first found himself drawn to her. The short, pale, ebony-haired Hawke intrigued him, he had admitted, rather bitterly. They were total opposites, from personality to appearance to abilities. But he couldn't stop from falling for her. How this odd relationship had even started, he didn't remember. It was vague...he distantly recalled a memory as slamming her against a wall and kissing her. But regardless, there he was, propped up against a tree with her curled up like a cat next to him, her head in his lap. He grinned down and her round, innocent face, so different from his own. Hawke opened one eye, large, round and silver, and pinned him with it.

"What?" she asked. He grinned wider still.  
"Just thinking, love." she opened her other eye and raised a single brow.  
"About what?" she inquired.  
"Us. How I despised you when we first met." he answered.  
"Oh? Pray tell, Fenris, when did your opinion of me change?" he blinked, grin fading, and thought momentarily.  
"Exactly four hundered days ago, when I first got off my arse and kissed you." he answered truthfully.  
She made a noise of surprise. "You've counted the days that we've been together?"

"My dear, I count the seconds."  
"Kissass."  
"It's true. What would you do without me and my simple flattery?"  
"Run to Varric."  
"Oh please, you can't be serious."  
"Damn. You've called my bluff, good Ser."  
"Indeed?" she grinned and pulled his head down, pressing her lips to his briefly.  
"Indeed."

* * *

"Oh, hell," Faline Hawke groaned. She had planned to spar with Anders and Merrill, but her plans had been foiled by a sudden thunderstorm. And worse; Carver and Fenris were stuck out there, stranded at Varric's. The young mage yelped with fear as thunder roared in her ears. With a whimper, she tore off to her and Fenris' room, curling up under the covers.

If there was one thing that Faline hated besides the Chantry, it had to be lightning and thunder.

-0-

"Fenris, you're insane!" Carver sighed at his sister's lover as the elf headed towards the front door.

"No, I'm perfectly sane, Carver." Fenris objected quietly. "I am concerned for Faline's wellbeing."

"You can't see a foot in front of you out there, man!" Carver growled. "Faline will set me on fire if something happens to you! Ever been set on fire, elf boy? NOT FUN!" Carver moaned and slumped back in his chair, covering his face with his hands. "Varric...please help me."

The dwarf look first at Carver, then Fenris, then back to Carver, then back to Fenris. "Meh. He's survived worse then a bit of rain." Varric said indifferently to Carver, who turned to him aghast. Fenris rolled his eyes and exited the house before he got caught further in the argument.

-0-

"Faline?" the mage scrambled up at the sound of his voice, but only managed to tangle herself up further in the sheet, and tripped. Fenris caught her falling body just before she hit the floor, and helped her remove herself from the sheet.

"Fen, why...how did you get here?" Faline demanded, taking in his absolutely soaked form.

"I walked." he replied, stating the obvious.

"You...idiot!" Faline cried, momentarily forgetting her fear of the storm outside.

"Faline dear, I'd love to continue this conversation," Fenris sighed, pushing his wet bangs away from his face. "but I'm cold and tired." he grinned. "Well, maybe not so tired." Faline frowned, then threw him the sheet.

"Problem solved." she growled, walking into the other room, and smiling at Fenris' disappointed face.

* * *

When she first met him, she first noticed how he smelled. Not the musky scent of cologne that surrounded Varric. Not the smell of sweat, lyrium and demons that followed Anders. Fenris, she had noticed with a blush, smelled like forests, freedom...flowers. Not the most manly scent, but Faline Hawke had never liked so-called 'manly-men.' But then again, the mage was just odd like that. She distinctly remembered his smell; lavender, violets, and a hint of cinniamon.

They say the mind thinks crazy things under stress.

_Her magic wasn't working, Maker, why wouldn't the wounds heal?_

Faline now knew just how true that was.

_Carver grabbed her shoulders and tried to pull her away from him. Why? Why was her brother doing this? Did he want him to die?_

It was funny, how she thought of how he smelled.

_"Faline. Stop. You'll get yourself addled, all that lyrium you're taking. He's gone."_

Fenris didn't smell like freedom any more.

The lavenders, the violets, the cinniamon...it was all over-powered by the stench of death.

On his grave, she placed a bundle of lavenders and violets, sprinkling cinniamon over them.

Carver had quietly inquired if she'd gone mad.

Anders said it was because of her grief.

They never knew. She would never tell them.

Those flowers meant the world to her. She couldn't expect them too understand why. They wouldn't understand anyways.

She still remembered how that smell had wrapped around her that first night. It would never leave her memory; not until Fenris himself evaporated from her knowledge would she forget.

* * *

**Wow, that took a turn for angsty when I wasn't looking, didn't it? xD**

**I may update this with more of my prompts, I dunno. I hope you enjoyed, though! :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Prompt: 'Alistair'**

* * *

Today was Kirkwall's annual Fall Harvest Festival. Faline and Fenris had long since split from the main group to do their own thing. Under one arm, Faline had an adorable stuffed animal, a mabari puppy with the cutest black button eyes. Her other arm was wrapped around Fenris' waist, keeping him close to her. The elf looked around with disinterest, until he spotted something; candy-apples. He pointed them out to Faline with a simple gesture, but his eyes betrayed his excitement. Faline giggled, but gave him two silvers from her money pouch and let him run off.

She watched as Fenris disappeared into the crowd, and shook her head with a small smile as she thought about what he was getting excited about. Candied apples were all the rage in Fereldan at the moment, so naturally, Kirkwall and most other southern towns in the Free Marches were well supplied. Hawke herself was slightly...well, slightly addicted to the sweet caramel-covered treats, but that was _nothing_ compared her beloved's affection for them. The mage moved to run her hand through her hair, but was halted by the fact that it was not loose, as was the norm, but instead braided with beads and feathers. The night before this work had been done, quite tediously, by Isabela and Merill. At the thought of her female companions, Hawke scanned the crowd, but saw not a hair of either. So instead she leaned against a nearby building to wait for Fenris, until a voice called to her...but it wasn't her name it called.

"Irma!" The voice called. At first, Hawke ignored it, as her name was _Faline_, not Irma, but her attention was forced towards the speaker as he came running towards her. He was a tall, broad-shouldered man, obviously a warrior, with long blonde hair tied back loosely, some fringes falling into his face in a way that made her think of Anders. His hazel eyes surprised her, as they were filled grief, joy and doubt. But what surprised her most was when this strange man who she did not know grabbed her by the shoulders excitedly - something that scared the small mage - and cried cheerfully, "Irma! I thought I'd never see you again, love" And then the stranger bent down and kissed her.

Imagine Fenris' shock when he came back with two candied apples, one for him and one for Faline, and saw a man calling her 'Irma' and kissing her. At first, angry jealousy bubbled up in him, but it quickly gave way to amusement as his mageling slapped the man harshly across his cheek.  
"Love, is there something you haven't told me?" the elf asked, walking up to the two humans; one angry, the other confused.  
" 'Love?' " The blonde man blinked at Fenris. "Irma, who is this?"  
"Okay, I don't know who Irma is, but she's not me!" Faline shoved the man away from her. "I'm Faline Hawke, and this is my betrothed, Fenris."  
"Huh?" The man stared at Faline for a moment, searching her face, then shrugged his shoulders dejectedly. "I...am sorry, miss. I mistook you for someone else."  
"Obviously." Fenris interjected impatiently, handing Faline the other candied apple. "Now, please leave us alone." He moved to take a bite of the treat, until Isabela ran up to them.  
"Hawke!" the pirate sighed. "Thank goodness! There's some madwoman who looks just like you terrorizing Merrill! She slapped Varric!"  
"Is...Isabela?" The man cried disbelievingly. Isabela turned with wide eyes.  
"Alistair?" She blinked, then smiled seductively. "I don't suppose Irma's around? Unless..." Her eyes widened again. "Oh! That crazy mage is Irma!" The pirate lady grabbed Alistair's wrist and began to drag him with her. Faline promptly followed and, after a sad sigh and staring longingly at the candied apple for a moment, so did Fenris.

-0-

"Ha-awke, stop it!" Merrill cried. She just didn't understand why Hawke didn't recognize her! "It's me, Merrill! You know me!"  
"No, I don't know you." the woman huffed, pushing her dark hair behind her ears. "My name isn't Hawke, it's Irma! Irma Amell!"  
"Yes, and _I_ am Faline Hawke."  
Everyone turned at the voice; standing a few feet away was the _real_ Hawke, Fenris - who was still looking sadly at his candied apple that was now in Faline's hands - Isabela and Alistair.  
"Alistair?" Irma's gaze turned to the tall blonde man with guarded curiosity.  
"Irma..." Alistair slowly walked towards the mage, love in his eyes. He put a hand on her shoulder, and the short woman looked up at him agape. She raised a hand and pressed it against his cheek gently, as though making sure he were real, then brought it back...and slapped him.  
Fenris chuckled at the irony.  
"You...ASSHOLE!" the Circle Mage screamed as Alistair fell to the ground from the force behind he blow; though she was small, Irma was very strong. Then she began kicking him and screaming out a stream of curses that made even Isabela blush.

When Irma was finally finished, she turned to Hawke.  
"And just who the hell are you?" She looked her over. "You're obviously Fereldan. And a mage. I've never seen you before in my life, and I know everyone in the Circle Tower."  
"I've never set foot in that mage prison." Hawke retorted. "And I never will. I protect Kirkwall, and I'm kept safe from the Chantry."  
"Well, I'm a Grey Warden, bitch." Irma growled. "Beat that."  
"Harrharr. If you're a Grey Warden, the fuck you been? I've been fighting Darkspawn for seven years, and even though I've tried to get 'professionals' in here, they always ignore me."  
"I've been sorta busy tracking down this ass-" Irma kicked Alistair's leg, making his knees buckle. "For the past five years. So blame him for being a childish dick." With that, the Warden Mage grabbed Alistair and dragged him away, pausing only to whisper something into Isabela's ear before disappearing.

"Well, she was rude." Merill whined.  
"...I like her." Hawke said with a grin.  
Fenris sighed. "Yes, of course _you_ do. You're the exact same."  
"Oh hush, or you won't be getting your apple!" Hawke retorted. The elf shut his mouth quickly, and for a moment, everyone was quiet. That is, until Varric looked around and said,  
"Where'd Isabela go?"

* * *

**Hurrhurr, it's done! 8D Hope you like eeeet!**


End file.
